Talk:The Forest Navel
Someone should map the forest navel. Valley of Repose Can we settle this? There's no question that they're different areas judging by the scenery, but the maps don't even look anything alike, save for one little alcove which isn't even shaped the same. It would also help if someone mapped it. :Time changes many things... ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:09, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::You're talking about an entire cave collapsing, leaving no rubble and no trace at all, being completely covered by dirt and then colonized by large trees. That doesn't happen overnight, and especially considering that all the other areas remain relatively unchanged, I just don't see why anyone still believes it if the maps don't even look similar. The scenery is different, but the map is the same. Fly Guy 2 :No, it's not, that's my point. They look nothing alike. ::But remember how fast time goes? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:43, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::And yet the metal structures in The Final Trial/Wistful Wild have barely corroded. Maybe Crystal's radioactive cheese burger bulldozed the land and planted some trees. Look, I'm sure there's any number of crazy explanations, probably some relatively sane ones too, but if they don't look anything alike to begin with, why assume they're the same place? There's speculation, and then there's just...guessing. I thought the Forest Navel was a valley, not a cave.... He said that it looked like a belly button from above, and the Dolphin (Hypothetically) can't fly into caves. Dragonsandpikminrock 19:26, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :The cave is accessed by a opening in the roof where all the light pours in (right where the Dolphin lands, of course). The rest of the area is totally dark and the walls are made of solid stone. All that in the middle of the forest? Dragonsandpikminrock 22:42, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :It's underground, yes. Even still, you can see decently sized clearing around the hole from the area selection screen. ::I tried avoiding this talk, but wouldn't it be a simple explanation to say the ceiling was removed and the ground shifted as it was with the others? I am not saying I think they are the same areas, I'm just questioning the previous comments.-- 13:29, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::See what I said about seven comments ago. The fact that the entire cave just disappeared and left no trace and was then colonized by woody trees, and yet all the other areas remain more or less the same just seems really unlikely. Again, I suppose it's somehow possible that the land around that area is particularly unstable (still doesn't explain the trees), but if the assumption that these places are the same is based solely on the fact that someone pointed out that the maps look similar, which you'll see if you compare them that they really don't (it would be nice if Green could screencap the FN map for us), then it isn't really an argument...not that you were agreeing with it, I'm just saying. ::::Of course I read your comment before I posted. I'm merely saying the only thing changing would be a ceiling that disappeared. Then you'd have the same map, but above ground. ::::But now I have ask: Why are you talking about trees? The only ones you see are far off in the distance as a background.-- 15:39, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::There are tree stumps just outside the boundaries of the level, and twigs which span some of the little "doorways." Trees can grow surprisingly fast, but it still would take years for them to get even close to being that big, and they can't grow through solid rock (although we don't really know exactly how deep the dirt areas in The Forest Navel are, but I think it's safe to assume that it isn't deep enough to support large tree roots). Thoughts? Personally, I see no similarities whatsoever. 19:49, 30 May 2008 (UTC)